


Cowboy, Take Me Away

by MadAlien



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Baby Ryder, Cowboy TK, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: TK dons a cowboy outfit. Carlos likes it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Cowboy, Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/gifts).



> Title from The Chicks, because even I couldn't make a Ben Platt lyric work here. 
> 
> This tiny little snippet brought to you courtesy of NeelyO asking the important question, "At what point does TK wear cowboy boots, because I need that?" and me deciding that we all need that.

Carlos checked his watch and rapped on the bedroom door for what felt like the eightieth time in the last five minutes. “Tyler,” he said, “seriously, we need to go.” 

“Do we? Do we really?” came TK’s voice through the door. 

Carlos sighed, feeling what he liked to describe as “lovingly exasperated.” TK tried Carlos’s patience sometimes, but damn did he love the man all the more for it. “Yes, now hop to it.” 

“Did you just tell me to ‘hop to it’? Are you my ninety-year-old grandfather? Is this 1954? Seriously who says that?” 

“Apparently me. Babe, c’mon, we are going to be late.” Carlos leaned against the wall, sighing again. 

“I look ridiculous.” 

“I sincerely doubt that.” 

“No, seriously, I do. Tell me again why I have to wear all this nonsense?” 

“Watch it, Ty, you’re in danger of violating Texas state law by saying that. And if you thought there was any possible way that Wyatt Judson Ryder would have anything other than a cowboy themed birthday party, you were very, very wrong, my friend.” 

“He’s turning one, Carlos,” TK whined. “He’s not going to remember this. He doesn’t know a cowboy hat from his left hand.” 

“Perhaps,” Carlos conceded. “But this is really for Judd and Grace. And Judd and Grace have demanded cowboy attire for their precious son’s cowboy party. And we love Judd and Grace, so we are wearing said cowboy attire. Besides, didn’t you say that you thought I looked cute in my cowboy hat?” 

“Yes,” TK said a little petulantly, “you look very cute. I, on the other hand, look like _this_.” TK flung the door open dramatically, giving Carlos his first look at a very scowly Cowboy TK. 

A scowly Cowboy TK who looked, for lack of a better term, very, very hot. Tight jeans were tucked into a pair of dark brown cowboy boots, and the rolled up sleeves of a form fitting chambray shirt with little pearl buttons showed off TK’s strong forearms. A borrowed cowboy hat perched on top of his head to complete the look. 

“Oh,” Carlos said, struggling to form words. 

“See! I told you! I look ridiculous!” 

“No,” Carlos choked out, grabbing TK by the belt loops and tugging him against his body. “No, babe, you look fucking sexy.” He tipped TK’s hat back a little bit so that he could kiss TK deeply. 

TK was a little surprised by Carlos’s reaction but wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and responded with equal enthusiasm. “Didn’t know the cowboy thing did it for you, babe,” he teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. 

“Neither did I,” Carlos said, sounding a little dazed. “I mean, I’ve been surrounded by it my whole life and it never really affected me but … damn, baby.” He dove back in for another sloppy kiss. 

Reluctantly, TK pulled away after enjoying a few more minutes of make out time. “I thought we needed to get going,” he murmured against Carlos’s mouth. 

“I think we can be a little late,” Carlos said, nipping at TK’s bottom lip. “Wyatt’s only one, after all. Like you said,” he added with a devilish grin, “it’s not like he’ll remember.”


End file.
